


Surprising.

by Unpopular_ships



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Eventual Spinel/Spinel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpopular_ships/pseuds/Unpopular_ships
Summary: Spinel is in pain then something shocking happens.





	Surprising.

Spinel was in so much pain. She was lying on the ground in the middle of nowhere. She ran away into the forest a few hours ago, maybe more she couldn’t really tell how long it had been. She was fighting with steven, if she stayed with him any longer she was sure to hurt him. She didn’t want to but she knew she might lash out again. 

She ran out here to calm down. She thought he was using her again, and it wasn’t far from the truth. Soon after she stopped running a horrible pain started to show itself. Her gem glowed brighter and brighter even time it started to hurt more. It had only been a few weeks since she's been on earth. 

She was thinking over where to go now after all this time trying to distract herself from the pain. But to no avail. She sighed and decided to go back to steven, maybe he could heal her. She pulled herself up, the moon was high into the sky shining above her. But she did not take much notice as she continued on her way to Steven’s home. 

The pain was ever growing. First it was just in her chest but as she continued walking the pain started to grow. It was early morning when she got to Steven’s home. The sun was slowing creeping in. She could hardly stand as she stood at the door.

She hesitated going in but the pain grew worse so she forced herself to open the door. She leaned on the door as she looked across the room she entered in seeing no one there. She sighed in relief but it was not the best thing that no one is there. She was tempted to go get steven but she was worried about annoying him. He is most likely busy doing something more important. 

Her face was getting red as she felt her face burning up. She stumbled onto the couch, shutting the door behind her. She curled herself up into a ball as she waited for steven. Her pain gave her a sudden jolt as it suddenly increased. She gave out a sharp cry. 

Tears started peeking out of her eyes. She shut her eyes trying to distract herself from the pain. She put a hand over her mouth in shock trying to keep herself silent. She hoped that no one heard her. “Spinel?” Someone asked, she could tell it was steven from his voice. 

“Steven.. It, it hurts Steven” she muttered out wrapping her arms around her body so her gem is not showing. Steven pushed her up so she was sitting up straight. Steven moved her arms so her gem could be seen. “It’s is not cracked” He stated to himself in shock. He thought that the pain might be caused by a cracked gem but as he sees now it is not. 

He kissed her gem making Spinel’s pain decrease. “Does it hurt still Spinel?” He asked her. “Yes, but it doesn’t hurt as much anymore,” She stated in relief. Steven kissed her gem again but the pain didn’t decrease this time. Steven frowned as he heard Spinel’s statement.

“You'll be okay Spinel,” he reassured. “What happened?” He asked. “I, I don’t know, it just started hurting” She explained her arms removing themselves from around her body. “We should ask the gems about this” He stated and as if on cue Pearl appeared out of the temple’s door. “Pearl! You must know what's happening,” He somnolently chirped as he walked over to Pearl. 

Steven continued “Spinel is having horrible pain, not to mention her gem is not even cracked so they is no reason that she should be in pain but she is,” He explained. Pearl looked at spinel with a quizzical expression. “Good question Steven, I sadly don’t know,” Pearl conceded. Spinel’s pain quickly came back and it was even worse than before. Her arms returned to their spot wrapped around herself. 

Her tears from the pain quickly returning. She turned away from Pearl so her face was not visible, she didn’t want them to know that she was crying. Spinel bit at her lip to keep herself from whimpering. Her gem was still glowing more so as her pain increased. Tears where now streaming down her face, her body shook as she cried. 

Steven turned to face Spinel “Spinel?! Is it hurting again?” he questioned. “Yes.. It's hurting even more than before,” she croaked out under her breath. “Why is this happening to me?” she queried through her tears. “It'll be okay Spinel,” Steven continued turning back to pearl. “Should we just wait?” He queried. 

“It's only getting worse every time I heal them,” he noted. “We should wait Steven,” Pearl recommended. “We don’t know what would happen if we mess with it even more,” she told him. Spinel was in agony, her body finally caved. There was a burst of light coming from spinel lighting up the room making Pearl and Steven unable to see. 

When the light died down there were two Spinels sitting on the couch. One of the Spinel’s is the current Spinel while the other was the old naive Spinel. The current Spinel shrieked in shock making herself fall onto the ground. “WHAT THE HELL?!” Spinel exclaimed as she lifted her upper body up from the ground. The other Spinel that was sitting on the couch just looked confused as she stared at the other Spinel.


End file.
